


no you without me, no me without you

by bogi (sanumarox123), sanumarox123



Series: infinity war, au [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE, Domestic Avengers, I'm tired, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), RIP, Stucky - Freeform, also i still remember when it was called, and attempts at humor, hungry and have been avoiding psychology all day, i just want my babies to be happy, so here's my attempt at domesticity, stevebucky - Freeform, stucky deserves the world, stucky just reminds me of the clown, this is just 600 words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/bogi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: "The fact of the matter is, wherever Steve is, you will probably find Bucky. And vice versa."SOME SPOILERS FOR IW





	no you without me, no me without you

**Author's Note:**

> [this is a shoutout to the infinite bucky sluts group chat for talking about wanda losing her microwave and how she can’t make pop tarts now]
> 
> this is a continuation to my fix it fic i wrote after i saw iw it's literally no plot, just fluff, because i think we all need that a little bit. also a bit of bad humor. hope you enjoy :)

The fact of the matter is, wherever Steve is, you will probably find Bucky. And vice versa.

-

Tony learned that hard way. He randomly appeared out of nowhere after the whole fight in Wakanda, mumbling something about Peter’s spider senses, an American wizard, a Quill who fucked everything up, and an alien sister. Also a Mantis…? He wanted to sit down and talk strategy with Cap almost right away, and wouldn’t listen to anyone when the other Avengers told him not to bother them.

(Tony ended up paying for the damage done to the door of Bucky and Steve’s room.)

Even Thor knows now to keep his distance from the two for a while. He made the mistake of walking into Bucky’s room (now affectionally called “Stucky’s room”) without knocking, and sat down, ignoring the fact Bucky and Steve were naked on the bed. Steve went to grab the sheets to cover Bucky and him, but Bucky just grinned and apparently whispered something that made Steve turn bright red and squeak, before asking Thor to leave the room in a high-pitched whisper.

(The two super soldiers didn’t come out of their room for 30 hours after Steve saved Bucky. Thirty. Hours.)

Nat watches from afar, grinning when the two men finally come out of hiding and show up at the communal breakfast.

(“Even when the world is ending, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Thor says.)

Steve and Bucky hear Bruce talking to the Hulk, varying from an angry tone to a calming tone, and even though the situation is so dire, they manage a few chuckles, as do the rest sat around the table.

T’Challa disappeared like so many others did, but Shuri helps them the best she can. Bruce, Tony, Rocket, and Shuri work at some sort of technological advancement (nobody wants to know after what happened with Ultron) during the day, and they and the remaining soldiers stay in at night, planning and listening to stories that had gone on the years they were apart.

And all throughout, Bucky and Steve never let go of each other. Nat calls them ‘touch starved’, Bruce continues to talk to himself, and Tony silently pats them on the back every so often to show his approval.

In front of the fireplace (it wasn’t there when they first arrived, but nobody wants to ask — that seems to be a thing nowadays), Steve leans into Bucky’s chest, twining their fingers together. Sometimes Bucky curls into Steve’s lap, pushing his face eagerly into the hand that is slowly brushing his hair and massaging his head.

Rocket makes the occasional comment about how disgustingly cute the two of them are while he scribbles things down on paper that Thor gave him (“Rabbit loves to work!” the god said cheerfully once, and suddenly paper was appearing everywhere).

And really, nothing has changed from before. The two of them still talk strategy with everyone else. The only difference is the occasional kiss that Bucky leans up for from his spot in Steve’s lap or the forehead kisses that Bucky bestows on Steve when they’re curled up together on their spot on the couch.

Even though the rest of the world might end any minute, everyone is happy for the two of them. They deserve to find happiness in each other. Those who aren’t there with them are remembered, especially when Nat silently collects the money that she won from the bet that had been going around about the two of them.

-

(The only time anyone doesn’t appreciate the two of them is when, out of nowhere, moaning and laughter will reverberate between the walls at 4 am. Although at least, as Nat points out, instead of screaming from Bucky over nightmares, laughter rings through the palace. So that’s a plus.)

-

(But Jesus, can those two super soldiers just lower their stamina a little bit? People are trying to _sleep_ here.)

**Author's Note:**

> so this was just some fluff that we all needed. no plot, nothing. just attempts at humor and fluff.
> 
> if i ever write smut for this pls note that steve and bucky are both switches


End file.
